Koyuki Hyuuga
by Ruby Faust-Will and Zeke
Summary: This is the story of an original character that takes place between classic Naruto and Shippuden and will at points intermingle with the main characters of classic naruto while occasionally illuding to Shippuden, but the summary is pretty boring so enjoy the first chapter and i look forward to your reviews!
1. Enter Koyuki

Koyuki Hyuuga unlike most branch family hyuuga did not bear a curse mark on her forehead; the reason for this being that she had been sent to the village hidden in the mist with her father. She had graduated the academy at the age of six and had made chuunin by twelve, and had become an anbu captain by sixteen. Shortly after she had been on an intelligence gathering mission in the land of wind. During the mission she and her team had been found out, which lead to a battle between her squad and Gaara the new kazekage of the sand village that only she survived. Thus our story begins.

"So what you're telling me is that your entire squad was wiped out by the new kazekage?" Asked an irritated Mei Terumi

"Yes.." Responded Koyuki hanging her head in shame.

"Well it's really no surprise I mean we had simply sent your squad to gather information on the new kazekage and now I believe that you can provide us with all the information we could probably need." Responded the Mizukage boredly

After a few hour debriefing Koyuki left the mizukage's office fuming. She pushed a few strands of her long, straight, raven colored hair out of her face as she walked. People wasted no time in moving out of the young kunoichi's way not chancing the outcome of asking why she seemed in such a foul mood. When she arrived at her small second story one bedroom apartment she stripped out of her anbu outfit and made her way to the shower.

"No warm water, typical." grunted Koyuki annoyed.

After her shower she packed put on a fresh anbu uniform and strapped a short sword to her back; then proceeded to pack a few sets of clothes and tools. Once she had finished packing she sighed deeply as she took out a kunai and scratched the symbol on her headband and tied it around her neck. She moved undetected through the streets of the hidden mist village and upon reaching the village gates fled, she knew it wouldn't be long before an anbu squad was sent to either retrieve or eliminate her.

It had been a week since Koyuki had left the mist village and she now found herself in a small village on the outskirts of the land of fire, she was wearing a black T-shirt and a dark green pair of cargo pants her porcelain skin had begun to tan slightly. Against her better judgement she found herself stopping into a ramen shop; and while she had never particularly cared for ramen it was cheap and she hadn't had a warm meal in several days.

"Pervy sage, I thought you said you were treating me to this meal!" Whined a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit a few seats to the left of her.

"I don't remember ever saying that." laughed an older man in a red outfit and clogs with long white hair.

Koyuki smiled in spite of herself and placed a few bills infront of the strange boy.

"Wow thanks lady!" exclaimed the blonde youth.

"Woah-hoh-hoh Naruto who is this beauty?" Asked the old man a perverted grin spreading over his face.

"Pervy Sage could you not harass every woman you see for once?" Asked the blonde boy.

"See here boy, Jiraya the gallant would never cause a lady any discomfort whatsoever!" Retorted the older man.

When they turned back the mysterious woman was gone, a finished bowl of ramen was all that remained.

Koyuki awoke to the sound of footsteps and immediately activated her byakugan and jumped down from the tree ready for a fight, she ducked a punch from the side then pivoted on her heal slamming her palm into the assailant's back after which he fell onto the ground unable to move. Koyuki quickly unsheathed her short sword and deflected several shuriken then jumped to the side just in time to avoid a volley of water bullets however before she could react she found herself with a kunai to her neck.

"You have two options Koyuki return to the village or die a traitor." Stated the man behind her.

Koyuki sighed and deactivated her byakugan as ten other men walked out from the shadows and surrounded her, as they closed in she stealthily formed several hand signs with her right hand.

"Consuming frost jutsu." whispered Koyuki as the man with the kunai to her throat was instantaneously covered in a thick layer of frost rendering him unable to move but still alive though barely. She then reactivated her byakugan and charged the first man taking advantage of the surprise and sliced through him with her sword though when she did he dissolved into water. A moment later the others were upon her now she parried one of their blades with her own then repeated the consuming frost jutsu freezing him in place. She then quickly proceeded to move behind him as several kunai hit the frozen man though due to the frost surrounding him none did any significant damage. She quickly threw a smoke bomb down and began weaving hand signs. When the smoke cleared there were two Koyuki's standing before the Anbu squad. There was a moment of tension before the anbu rushed the two when they were upon them both Koyuki's exploded into two powerful blasts of frost freezing all of the assailants though four of them dissolved into water. Koyuki reactivated her byakugan from the branch that she was standing on and quickly found the locations of the remaining four ninja before quickly deactivating her byakugan; she was nearly out of chakra. She moved to the location of the nearest opponent and dropped down behind him hitting him in the back of the head with the hilt of her blade rendering him unconscious. Koyuki weaved a few simple handsigns.

"Transformation jutsu" She whispered as she assumed the form of the man she had just knocked unconscious.

She moved to the location of the nearest ninja.

"Sasura any sign of the bitch?" Asked the ninja

"Not at all, I think we should regroup with the others to mount an assault she must be running low on chakra by now." Stated the disguised Koyuki.

The ninja nodded and they moved to meet up with the others.

They met up with the other two who had apparently had the same idea Koyuki had proposed. As they gathered around to discuss strategy Koyuki had begun weaving the hand signs for the consuming frost jutsu in each hand and when they were in proximity she used it on the two enemies closest to her as her transformation jutsu broke. The remaining anbu pulled a kunai and Koyuki unsheathed her blade. As she got into a fighting stance her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground she was too weak to fight or even stand after those last two jutsu. She watched as the anbu smiled almost a relieved smile and approached her. She couldn't move, so she closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable.

"Rasengan!" Shouted a voice that seemed familiar to Koyuki though she couldn't place it.

She opened her eyes to the sight of the blonde boy from the ramen shop standing over her the enemy anbu nowhere to be seen. Moments later she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Koyuki awoke she realized that not only was she alive but she had been moved to a hotel room she cautiously got up to look out of the window and realized she must have been on the second or third floor. While she still wore her anbu armor all of her ninja tools including her short sword were missing which made her feel vulnerable and very on edge. As she was examining the room the front door burst open. On reflex Koyuki activated her byakugan and took a defensive stance.

"Pervy sage, why do I have to carry all the groceries?" Whined the Blonde headed boy from the ramen shop.

"Because Naruto it's part of your training it builds muscle."

Koyuki deactivated her byakugan and eased out of her stance before Naruto had time to take notice. The older man who had been with Naruto at the ramen shop entered the room behind him and took a moment to appraise her.

"I think we need to have a chat about why those anbu were after you young lady." Stated the older man clad in red.

Koyuki felt herself tensing up and prepared for a fight.

"Relax you're not in any danger, we simply need to know the situation that you're facing. My name is Jiraya. The toad sage, perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Yes…"

"Only good things I hope my dear."

"For what reason did you save me lord Jiraya?"

"Well actually it was Naruto here that saved you; though I might have played a small part in telling him where you were." Said Jiraya as he gestured to the blonde boy who was now fiddling with his headband.

Koyuki turned and smiled at Naruto before offering him a small bow of gratitude.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Naruto."

"It's no big deal, besides I owed you for the ramen." Naruto said returning Koyuki's smile.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm still quite interested in why you have mist village anbu pursuing you. Especially since given your outfit you yourself belong to the mist village anbu corp." Interrupted Jiraya his tone suddenly serious.

"It's because I left the hidden mist village after my entire squad was wiped out during an intelligence gathering mission, where in the end we were nothing more than pawns to test the power of the new Kazekage." Koyuki explained in a voice that was laced with malice.

"What?!" Shouted a very angry Naruto.

"Such occurrences are actually quite common in the ninja world Naruto. The only reason you're given such leniency is because of your special circumstances and unique relationship with the hokage." Explained Jiraya.

"Now as for you." Jiraya said turning back to Koyuki.

"…Yes?"

"Do you have a name to go with that pretty face?"

"My name is Koyuki Hyuuga."

"Oh-hoh-hoh and how did a member of the prestigious Hyuuga clan end up becoming a ninja for the village hidden in the mist?"

Naruto sat in the background doing his best to keep up with the conversation, and still fuming over the mizukage's actions.

"My father was a man who had been sent on a search and destroy mission with a Hyuuga branch family kunoichi. Before their mission had been completed they were ambushed and taken prisoner, they were placed in cells right next to one another with no other way to pass the time aside from talking. As the days turned to months they developed something of a friendship which eventually blossomed into a romance. It was two years before a rescue squad was sent for either of them, and another eight months before they were found and freed. After being freed they carried on their relationship in secret due to the Hyuuga clan's strict policies. In the end my mother ended up becoming pregnant and when I was born I went to live with my father in Kirigakure."

"I see that is quite an interesting story; however I can't see the Hyuuga clan giving up one of their own so easily."

"You're right and under normal circumstances I would have grown up in Konoha, a proud Hyuuga kunoichi just as my mother was."

"So what makes your circumstance special then?"

"My father is the head of the Yuki clan and I was his first born."

"Ah, the ice manipulators of Kirigakure things are beginning to make sense now."

"So your mom and dad, are they together and happy now?" Interrupted Naruto curious as to how the story ended.

Koyuki frowned and looked down at the floor.

"No, my mother died during childbirth…"

A silence fell over the room which was broken by a cough from Jiraya.

"Well I suppose it's settled then, you'll travel with us for the time being." Jiraya announced rather suddenly.

"Also your ninja tools and sword are under the bed." Added Jiraya as he began exiting the room.

"Hey! Where are you going Pervy Sage?!" Yelled Naruto.

"Research my boy, research!" Responded Jiraya with a laugh.

"You're supposed to be training me!"

Jiraya however was already gone leaving just Naruto and Koyuki. After a moment Koyuki began to gather her things from under the bed, when she turned around she was greeted with a very annoyed and disappointed Naruto.

"What exactly does lord Jiraya research?" Koyuki asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know, believe it."

"Well I may not exactly be lord Jiraya but would you maybe like to train with me?"

"Not to be rude Koyuki but beating up girls isn't really my style."

"Oh, alright then. It's funny though most people would be thrilled at the opportunity to train with a former anbu captain." Koyuki remarked as she shrugged and began to open the door to leave the room.

"Wait!" Shouted Naruto.

Koyuki turned around to face the blonde boy with a kind but passive expression on her face.

"Yes how can I help you Naruto?" She asked sweetly.

"Well seeing as how you're a former anbu and all maybe we could train a bit."

"So long as you don't beat me up too badly Naruto." Koyuki said with a slight grin.

Naruto had lead Koyuki back to the field where she had done battle with her pursuers the previous night and each had taken place on opposite sides of a clearing. Naruto charged Koyuki who stood perfectly still as he barreled toward her. Naruto made a handsign "Shadow clone jutsu!" he called out as two shadows clones joined him on his charge one on each side of the original. They would be on Koyuki in seconds. The clone on the left moved ahead of the other two taking a wide swing at her that she sidestepped with ease before slamming her sword into the clone on the right causing it to disperse and then using the momentum from that dispersal jumped behind the original Naruto placing a kunai against his throat.

"Crap..." Muttered Naruto as he dropped the final clone, whose attack had been sidestepped.

Koyuki smiled and removed her kunai from the boy's throat.

"Let's go again! I'm going to beat you this time for sure believe it!" Exclaimed Naruto.

The two again took their positions "Shadow clone jutsu" exclaimed Naruto as this time not two but five clone appeared all around him. Koyuki took a moment to be amazed by the boy's large reserves of chakra but didn't let her guard slip even for a moment. Naruto and his five clones all took positions around Koyuki but kept a fair distance out of her range, now having seen a bit of what the Kunoichi was capable of. The next thing Koyuki knew all six Naruto's had begun throwing shuriken at her, she quickly wove a few basic handsigns "Ice dome jutsu" whispered Koyuki as a sphere of ice formed around her blocking all of the oncoming kunai. Naruto made a clone next to himself and began charging his rasengan while Koyuki was weaving handsigns of her own. Once his rasengan was ready Naruto charged the ice dome and slammed the rasengan into it shattering it. Koyuki however quickly ducked under Naruto's outstretched arm as she finished the final handsign of her jutsu "Consuming frost jutsu" she whispered as Naruto became coated in a thick layer of frost.

After she had released the jutsu Koyuki and Naruto had decided that was enough training for one day and began walking back to the hotel.

"So Koyuki can I ask you a question?" Asked Naruto

"I see no reason why not." Responded Koyuki cheerfully.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen and yourself."

"I'm fifteen."

"Are you really going to come with me and pervy sage?"

"For a time yes I'll accompany you Jiraya."


	3. Chapter 3

(Author note: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank everyone who has read my story so far and to let you all know that I really appreciate it!)

Koyuki sat on the roof of the hotel scanning they city with her byakugan while Naruto and Jiraya slept in a room of the hotel below. She thought back to her and her squad's encounter with Gaara of the sand, they had been completely outmatched especially given the fact that he could use the sand under their feet as a weapon; it had been an unwinnable battle. Koyuki was snapped out of her thoughts when her byakugan detected a powerful chakra that had suddenly appeared behind her. She turned quickly unsheathing her sword. Before her was a man in a black cloak that had red clouds on it. He had long black hair and wore a Konoha headband on his forehead with a line scratched through the leaf symbol. Koyuki recognized the man as Itachi Uchiha, the famous rogue ninja from Konoha who had massacred his entire clan. She knew from intel that had been supplied by the leaf village to avoid making eye contact with him, though that severely limited her options if this confrontation became violent. Still despite the high tension of the situation she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

"I'm here for the nine tails." Itachi spoke, his voice calm and even.

"What are you talking about?"

"Playing dumb will only get you killed that much faster."

Koyuki felt her heart begin to race as her grip tightened on the sword she held.

"I am here for the nine tails." Repeated Itachi in the same tone as before.

"As I said before I have no idea what you are talking about, I am a rogue ninja from the mist village, and I'm afraid I have no idea what it is that you're looking for." Explained Koyuki as she gestured to the head band she wore around her neck as a sort of necklace.

Itachi mused for a moment on the information he had just received, his dark brooding eyes examining her for any sign of deceit. Fighting this girl would draw a great deal of unneeded attention, and without fail rouse Jiraya and the nine tails Jinchuriki from their sleep. While that was a fight that he could win Itachi was reluctant to engage the situation, he needed to save his eyes for his inevitable showdown with his brother Sasuke. Several moments passed before Itachi turned and dispersed into a flock of crows, disappearing into the night. As his presence faded completely Koyuki sheathed her sword and let out a sigh of relief but couldn't help wondering what 'the nine tails' that Itachi had been searching for was.

"That was quite an impressive display, not many ninja would stand their ground against Itachi Uchiha especially when they had nothing to gain from it." Commented Jiraya as he stepped out from the entry way that lead up to the roof.

"I wouldn't exactly call that impressive, truth be told I was terrified."

"Then why didn't you run? After all it's not as though you had any reason to fight him."

"Because…" Koyuki trailed off gazing up at the night sky.

After several moments passed and Jiraya realized she wasn't going to answer his question, he shrugged and sat down on the guard railing across from Koyuki, who had become lost in the starry sky and full moon until Jiraya cleared his throat regaining the young kunoichi's attention.

"Out of curiosity why did you agree to let me accompany you and Naruto?" Asked Koyuki before Jiraya had a chance to speak.

"Well my dear with only Naruto around I tend to get lonely, if you know what I mean."

"I think I'm beginning to see why Naruto calls you pervy sage." Replied Koyuki with a giggle.

"Not you too, I swear before all of this is over the name Jiraya the gallant will be nothing but a memory."

"I have no idea what you mean." Countered Koyuki as she gave an innocent smile before heading back inside.

"Oh, but seeing as how you're up so late, how about taking over guard duty?" Said Koyuki as she poked her head out of the doorway before again disappearing into the hallway that lead back down into the main part of the hotel.

Jiraya sighed and pulled out his telescope, he didn't know about keeping watch, but there was always late night research to be done.

Koyuki crept back into the hotel room silently making her way to the room she was staying in which was separate from Jiraya and Naruto's. Upon entering she undressed and slipped into some black and white horizontally striped pajamas then with a yawn crawled into the soft bed that was in the room. After a matter of moments she was asleep.

Koyuki awoke to an argument in the room next to hers between Naruto and Jiraya.

"Pervy sage, can't you go to a hot spring some other time?! You promised to train me and we haven't done any training in days!"

"Naruto we're leaving this town later today, this is the last chance I may get for quite some time to visit this hot spring!"

"But pervy sage you promised to train me!"

"Bye Naruto I'll be back in a few hours."

Koyuki heard the front door to the room close and a frustrated grunt come from Naruto. She considered rolling back over for a few more minutes of sleep but ultimately decided against it and begrudgingly got out of bed and headed for the shower.

When she got out of the shower she rifled through her bag looking for a clean pair of undergarments and an outfit. She eventually settled on a dark green long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans with a few tears in the front that were a result of being worn so often. She strapped her sword to her back then walked into the next room where she found a very bored Naruto laying on the bed staring off into space.

"Having fun?" She asked cheerfully.

"No, anything is better than this, I'm so bored."

"Anything huh?"

"You got it."

"Well then would you like to help me with a super important mission?"

Naruto's ears perked up and he sat up straight staring intently at Koyuki.

"Sounds awesome, what's the mission?!"

"Laundry." Koyuki answered smiling at the blonde who visibly deflated.

"I think I'll pass"

"Come on Naruto it's no worse than sitting around here waiting for Jiraya to get back."

"Fine."

"Great! Now gather up all of your dirty clothes and let's go."

Naruto rolled off of the bed and began gathering up several orange jumpsuits. Koyuki had never understood why so many ninja bought the same outfit multiple times and never differentiated their appearance. She then walked back into her room and gathered up several of her own clothes and placed them in a large wooden basket beside the door.

"Alright I got my clothes together." Said Naruto as he walked into the room carrying a large pile of jumpsuits and black shirts.

"That's great, go ahead and put them in the basket."

Naruto obliged not entirely sure if this really was any better than just sitting around. After a moment to double check to make sure she had her things Koyuki picked up the basket and walked out the door with Naruto following behind her. As they made their down the main road, which was a dirt road, she noticed a number of small shops and a few restaurants. Due to the early hour the streets weren't very crowded, something Koyuki was thankful for.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go for it."

"…why did you save my life? I mean why not just let me die?"

"I owed you for treating me to that meal of ramen, you even left enough money for me to get another bowl. Besides I'm going to be hokage one day and that means protecting everyone. Believe it!"

Koyuki walked on in silence for a moment completely dumbfounded but soon she found herself giggling.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" Asked Naruto in a defensive tone.

"Naruto I can honestly say I've never met anyone quite like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry it's a compliment."

Koyuki sat with her hands folded in her lap waiting for the laundry to get finished as Naruto paced back and forth impatiently. As the minutes passed Naruto's pacing intensified even Koyuki had to mentally admit that this was pretty dull. After another couple of minutes she sighed and stood up, which drew a curios stare from Naruto.

"Are you hungry?" Koyuki asked Naruto as she reached her arms over her head and stretched.

"Heck yeah!"

"Alright let's go eat my treat. What are you hungry for?"

"Ramen!"

"For breakfast?"

"Absolutely, if I had it my way I'd eat Ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day."

"Well if that's really what you want…"

"It is."

"Well then lead the way." Sighed Koyuki.

Naruto lead her to a small ramen shop around the corner. They ducked under the thin cloth covering the top half of the entrance and sat on two bar stools.

"Welcome to Marucha Ramen do you need a minute or can I take your order now?" Asked an abnormally tall server who walked up and handed them both a menu.

"We'd like just a minute to look the menu over thank you." Koyuki explained as she opened the menu.

"Alright well then I'll be right back to take your order in a minute." Said the server as he walked away.

A few minutes later he returned and took their order. Naruto had ordered a large bowl of beef ramen where as Koyuki had only ordered a small bowl of miso soup. Koyuki had literally begun to hear Naruto's stomach growling while they waited for the meal to arrive. After the meal, which had consisted of one bowl of miso soup and three bowls of beef ramen, two bowls of pork ramen and four bowls of deluxe ramen, they returned to pick up their laundry. When they arrived their laundry had just been finished and it was folded neatly by the staff and left in the basket they had brought it in.

"Hey Naruto I have an idea."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well do you think you could possibly make a shadow clone to take the laundry back to the apartment? Because there are a few other places I'd like to go."

Naruto shrugged then made a shadow clone who picked up the laundry and left.

"So what'd you want to do?"

"Just a bit of shopping, come on."

Naruto sighed and followed Koyuki down the main road which was now quite crowded as it was nearing mid-day. After they had walked a little ways Koyuki turned into a clothing store she had seen earlier.

"Ugh what is it with women and clothes" Grunted Naruto.

"Actually we're here for you Naruto" Koyuki responded.

"What? But I have plenty of clothes!" Protested Naruto

"No, you have the same set of clothes multiple times."

"So? What's the problem with that?"

Koyuki ignored his question and began looking through racks of clothes while Naruto went and sat on a bench. After a few moments she walked up and handed Naruto a pair of black relaxed fit jeans and a plain medium sized long sleeve orange jersey. Naruto looked at the clothes then at Koyuki with a rather unamused expression.

"Come on Naruto at least try them on."

Naruto sighed and headed towards the changing rooms in the back followed by Koyuki. Who waited on a chair and made small talk with the attendant while Naruto changed. A minute or so later he walked out. He didn't seem to mind the change and in Koyuki's opinion it looked good. After Naruto changed back into his normal clothes they bought the outfit and left the store. They were about half-way back to the hotel when they encountered Jiraya leaving the hot spring.

"Hey-hey you two."

"Pervy sage." The two greeted in unison

"Aw come on now that's no way to talk to your elders."

"Should we call you mister pervy sage?" Koyuki asked doing her best attempt to sound genuine.

Jiraya rolled his eyes and started walking back in the direction of the hotel.

After quickly packing the trio was off it was a little after noon when they left, and the sun was just beginning to set. Naruto was wearing his new outfit which he had actually taken a liking to.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's note: Hey guys I am super sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, I kind of feel like it's been forever lol. As always I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has read my story thus far and I would also like to thank everyone who has commented both positively and negatively so far it means a lot. Well without further ado or possibly just stalling for time here's the chapter I hope you enjoy. So here's a shout out to all my commenters; thankyou Critic, Shizuko, Youcantseeme101, and SharaElyse. I tried a slightly different writing style this chapter please tell me what you think.)**

Koyuki awoke with a start as she heard a loud crash in the distance. After taking a moment to collect herself she gracefully jumped down from the tree branch she had been sleeping on. She landed not only softly but gracefully as well; instinctively gripping her sword in her right hand. After focusing for a few moments she could easily make out the sounds of battle in the distance and could even see some smoke rising over the tree line. After taking a quick moment to search for Jiraya and Naruto who she was unable to locate; she began to run as quickly as she could toward the battle for fear that her new comrades would be swept away in it.

When she reached the scene of the battle a few minutes later she was greeted by the sight of a small town that was aflame, several civilians running from their homes in order to avoid being burnt to death, and two groups of ninja locked in combat not to mention a few abnormally large toads. Koyuki spotted Naruto and Jiraya among the group that seemed to be trying to put out the fires and get civilians to safety. Jiraya along with the group of large toads were pushing back the majority of the opposing force. While Naruto and a few other ninja were fighting back the rest of the attacking force. Koyuki ran to Naruto to provide back up. While the genin was both strong and talented, he was trying his best to fight off four enemies at once and was slowly getting overwhelmed with more enemies inbound.

Koyuki took a wide horizontal slash at a ninja who was charging Naruto from behind before placing herself back to back with Naruto.

"Bout time you got here." Naruto said as he blocked a high kick with his forearm and countered with a strong punch to the assailant's stomach.

"Why didn't you two wake me up?" Koyuki asked not at all amused while she deflected several oncoming shuriken with her sword before weaving a few quick handsigns and sending a shower of ice spikes toward several of the oncoming opponents.

"Well it's not like we planned for this to happen ya know." Was Naruto's retort as he made eight shadow clones which attacked the enemies that had been wounded by Koyuki's ice spikes.

"Then what happened?" She inquired as she dashed toward a ninja who had managed to avoid her attack.

"Well ya see I was keeping look out when I saw pervy sage wandering off and I was curious where he was going." Naruto started to explain as he side stepped an attempted stab from behind and brought his elbow up and slammed it into the enemies face before following his initial assault up with a low powered rasengan to the man's chest.

"Uh huh." Koyuki commented indicating for Naruto to continue with the explanation as she reached the ninja she had been dashing towards. She slammed the hilt of her sword into the man's forehead with her full momentum rendering him not only unconscious but most likely concussed.

"So I followed him to this town and then he went into a bar so I was going to head back until I saw these suspicious looking guys." Naruto continued explaining as he stared down the last opponent while charging up a rasengan.

"I think I understand how things escalated from there." Koyuki commented with a sigh as Naruto slammed his rasengan into the final ninja and the duo took off to see how Jiraya was doing.

When they found Jiraya the last of the hostile ninja were fleeing the town and the large toads she'd seen earlier were all gone.

"Koyuki, so nice of you to join us!" Jiraya exclaimed.

"Hello pervy sage." Koyuki greeted.

"I am no pervert my dear I have reformed my ways when I came here to save this-"

"Save it pervert, I already told her what really happened." Naruto said cutting Jiraya off.

An awkward silence fell over the trio and was only broken when one of the townsfolk ran up to the group thanking them several times over and offering them a room in an inn that he owned, an offer that they quickly accepted. As they made their way to the inn several people walked up to them offering their thanks and occasionally gifts. While all this attention seemed to delight Naruto and have seemingly no effect on Jiraya it actually made Koyuki quite uncomfortable and she couldn't help shifting uncomfortably as she walked. She hated crowds; they could turn from friendly and kind to malicious and cruel at the drop of a hat.

After the man had shown them to the third floor he gave Naruto and Jiraya the key to one room and Koyuki the key to the room across the hall. After thanking him they retired to their respective rooms.

Koyuki's room had a single bed, a small kitchen area which was equipped with a small refrigerator and microwave, and a standard bathroom which had a blue and green towel hanging up by the shower. After placing her bag by the bed she fished out a pair of electric blue and black plaid pajamas. She carried the pajamas with her into the bathroom and set them on the toilet before stripping out of her clothes and took a moment to look herself over in the mirror. For a moment she just stared back into her own white eyes before looking over the rest of her body, her already long straight hair had gotten a bit longer and now reached a little lower than the middle of her back, her once ghostly pale skin had developed a subtle but attractive tan, it was difficult to tell but she felt her petite form had shed a few pounds, she sighed however when her eyes moved over her somewhat lacking bust. She had been self-conscious about it since becoming a teenager. That self-consciousness had only grown as the bodies of her female peers developed a more adult form. While she wasn't under developed and had been told that she was attractive by a decent number of people the insecurity remained. She shrugged and smiled halfheartedly at her reflection before climbing into the shower. The hot water felt wonderful against her skin after two weeks of being on the road and sleeping outside. While she loved sleeping under the stars and waking up to the sunrise the simple pleasure of a warm shower had to have been the greatest feeling in the world.

About an hour later she stepped out of the shower and dried off and put on her pajamas. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to a window on the far side of the room and slid it open and enjoyed the cool night air. She closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the night. In the distance she could hear everything from conversations to crickets chirping blending into a peaceful and relaxing white noise. When a few more moments had passed she slid the window closed, turned out the lights, and crawled into bed.

Koyuki awoke the next morning to a knock on her door which she initially tried to roll over and ignore, but unfortunately the knocking persisted. When she realized the person knocking wasn't going to leave she drug herself out of bed defeated and walked to the mirror in the bathroom to check that she was at least somewhat presentable. After running a brush through her hair quickly she went to the door with a good natured smile though she was actually quite irritated at having been woken up. She opened the door to reveal a smiling Naruto.

"Good morning Koyuki, I didn't wake you up did I?" Naruto asked as he took a second to look over her outfit.

"No not at all Naruto I've actually been up for a while, I was just getting ready." Koyuki lied doing her best to sound cheerful and hide her annoyance.

"Ok cool well how about we do some training when you get ready, believe it!"

"Sure sounds fun." Koyuki replied more than happy for the opportunity to get even with Naruto for waking her up.

She couldn't help but smile a genuine smile as he ran off down the hallway though. He was an odd boy in her opinion yet she couldn't deny she was developing a certain fondness for him.

She met Naruto in a clearing a fair distance from the town. Naruto was dressed in his normal attire of an orange jumpsuit, whereas Koyuki was wearing a black tank top, a simple pair of black sweatpants, and a pair of sandals.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked energetically.

"Sure, come at me."

Without a second's hesitation Naruto charged at her making four shadows clones as he did. Koyuki readied herself for the oncoming assault as she pulled her short sword from her back. Moments later a barrage of kunai was flying at her which she dodge rolled to the side of. However as she was getting up three more Naruto's burst from some nearby bushes and tackled her to the ground.

"You're getting better Naruto." Koyuki complimented.

"Thanks." One of the Narutos replied.

A moment later Koyuki began weaving handsigns in her right hand, but she was too late the Naruto and the clones she had seen him make earlier were already on her and they had several rasengan at the ready.

"Looks like you lose this one Koyuki." Naruto boasted proudly.

Koyuki couldn't help but to smile at her defeat. "Guess so."

 **(Sorry for the super short chapter guys especially with how long it took me to get it written I've just been super busy lately but I promise to do better with the next chapter.)**


End file.
